


That Hurt Me

by AnotherSPNfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Third Person POV, sister winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSPNfanfic/pseuds/AnotherSPNfanfic
Summary: Funny, fluffy Winchester sister story inspired by the S14 gag reel.





	That Hurt Me

She had lost track of how long they’d been camped out in the library doing research. She was exhausted, they all were.

“Why don’t you go get some sleep, kiddo?” Dean asked, watching as she yawned for probably the tenth time in ten minutes.

“You get some sleep,” she retorted.

“I’m not the one that can’t stop yawning.”

As he mentioned it, she yawned again. “I’m good. Wide awake.”

“Whatever. if you fall asleep with your face in that book, I’m leaving you there,” he declared.

“Such a nice big brother.” She rolled her eyes. “Sammy will carry me to bed! He is nicer than you!”

“Pfft, I’m not carrying you anywhere,” Sam joined in the conversation. “Especially not if you fall asleep there just because you don’t want to listen to Dean.”

“You both suck.” She went back to taking notes on the book she’d been studying.

“Hnxxxcht,” she stifled a sneeze a few minutes later. “Ugh.”

“Geez. Was that a cough or a sneeze or a—” Dean started to ask.

“It was a sneeze.”

“That hurt me,” Dean finished.

Sam immediately laughed and mimicked the sound she had made. Dean followed his brother's antics.

She opened her mouth to scold them, “Ehtshiew! Ouch. Thanks for the sympathy, buttface.”

“Oh, touchy touchy. It’s your fault because you’re still out here,” Dean was quick to absolve himself of blame.

“It’s this stupid monster’s fault because we have research to finish,” she pouted.

“We can finish it without you. Seriously, go to bed. That’s not even the first time I’ve heard you sneezing or sniffling today. Go sleep before you wind up with a full blown cold,” Sam tried to reason.

“I’m fine. More importantly, I’m almost done.” She resumed her task, trying to finish as quickly as possible. She didn’t notice her brothers approaching.

Sam grabbed the back of her chair and pulled it quickly away from the table. Before she could protest, Dean bent over to lift her from the chair and throw her over his shoulder.

“Hey! Put me down!”

“I’m going to,” said Dean as he headed towards her bedroom. He easily tossed her down on top of her bed like she weighed nothing. “Stay here. Sleep. Or I will lock you in the dungeon.”

“Fine, I’ll sleep. You happy now?” She pulled the covers over herself lazily. She barely managed to cover her torso with her feet still awkwardly on top of the blanket.

“Ecstatic,” he deadpanned.

“G’night, Dean,” she mumbled, already starting to doze off.

Dean carefully moved her feet and fixed her covers before turning to leave the room. “Sleep tight, kiddo.”


End file.
